1. Field
The following description relates to beamforming technology, and more particularly, to a random jitter beamforming method for reducing the influence of a side lobe to achieve an effect of decreasing a beam width, and to a transmitter and a receiver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beamforming denotes technology in which, by concentrating energy (which is radiated from an antenna) in a specific direction in a space, a receiver receives a signal in a desired direction, and a transmitter transmits a signal in a desired direction.
Beamforming is often called spatial filtering, in which case a beam width is determined depending on the number of antennas and an antenna array structure.
However, conventional beamforming schemes have a limitation in obtaining high beam resolution for reducing a beam width.